A Night in the Goblet of Fire
by earthenrose
Summary: This was written for my friend's 18th birthday on a partial dare. Ever wonder how Harry and draco would react if they were stuck together in a cell with no way out? Perhaps I could enlighten you here. Warning! Does contain lemon/limey-ness, so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Harry and his friends. If it wasn't running from Voldemort's cronies, then it was begging for money on the street corner because, for some reason or another, his account at Gringotts was frozen indefinitely.

"Stupid people," he muttered.

Hermione looked across the small campfire at him and asked, "Did you say something?"

"No," Harry replied, "Just muttering to myself about nothing."

Ron smiled, "That's a bad habit, Harry. Seriously, keep it up and someone will think you're bloody mad."

Harry smiled weakly. It hadn't escaped his notice, either, that Ron and Hermione were sitting incredibly close. Something more than comforting vibes was going on between them, that much was obvious.

Ginny scooted closer to Harry causing him to sigh inwardly. It wasn't that he didn't like her because he liked her a lot; it was just that he felt like something was missing whenever he was with her.

Something real, concrete… something he could be satisfied with.

Ginny felt him tense up and looked up at him, "Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry forced himself to relax before answering, "No, I'm just tired." Harry faked a yawn and continued, "I think I better go sleep."

Ginny gave him a half smile and scooted away to let him up. Harry didn't smile back.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched him walk a little away with concerned eyes.

"I'm worried about him," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.

Ron nodded, "It's been hard on him, losing Dumbledore and all."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "he's just not the same anymore."

Harry rolled over and said, "My ears still work you know."

All three at the fire muttered their apologies and fell silent once again.

After about thirty minutes of sitting and listening to the fire crackle, Ginny yawned and said, "I'm turning in." Hermione and Ron agreed and followed Ginny over to where Harry lay, fast asleep.

It only took them five minutes to completely knock out, with Ron snoring slightly.

When the moon was high enough to cast enough light to see (but even that was hardly enough to see any more than a foot in front of you) a small group of people stole over to the burned down campfire.

"Remember, snatch and go," hissed one quietly. The others nodded their understanding then walked over to Harry in a pre-calculated formation. Not that it makes any difference, but it was formation Alpha Beta Niner.

Once all the members where in position, formation Gnu Pi (or as one jokester of the group called it, formation Moo Pie), the one who had spoken earlier counted down on their fingers.

"Three…two…one!"

All at once Harry was put in a magic induced sleep, a pillowcase was pulled over his head and brooms were summoned.

Within five minutes the group, plus one, streaked their way across the cloudless night sky toward their HQ, all while yelling like banshees in triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry came to just as he was being pitched into the door to a cell. The door, might I add, was a hatch set into the ceiling of a nine-foot high cell. Ouch. But I digress…

As soon as Harry landed and the little stars cleared from his eyes, a result of hitting his head hard on the cement floor, he took inventory of all that he had left.

"Wand? No, that's gone. Too bad they didn't miss it when they were taking things from me," thought Harry unhappily.

Likewise, he was stripped of his robes, leaving him in his regular 'muggle' clothes. His shoelaces and belt were also taken away for some reason.

"Figures," muttered Harry even more unhappily as he kicked off his useless shoes. After a few minutes of staring angrily at them, Harry picked one up and chucked it across the cell and into the darkness where it collided with something soft sounding.

"OUCH!" yelled another, familiar, voice. "Watch where you're throwing things you bloody sod!"

"Bloody sod?" retorted Harry, " Who the bloody hell are _you_ to be calling _me_ names?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" yelled the voice in response.

Harry was only too happy to comply. As soon as he jumped to his feet though, the lights overhead flicked on, bathing everything in a very bright light that made everything look sickly.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times to adjust and when he could finally focus he saw that the person he had hit with his shoe was none other than Draco Malfoy, the snot nosed weasel himself.

"YOU!" yelled Harry, pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy.

Malfoy blinked his eyes again to focus and when he saw who was standing before him, he snarled, "Potter. How convenient of them to put us in this room together."

Harry glared acidly at his foe while Malfoy got to his feet. In fact, they both just stood there glaring at each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

They were so focused on each other that neither one saw the wall open up to reveal a bulletproof one-way mirror.

On the other side of that mirror was an office with a lot of high tech equipment and one really nice swivel chair that was currently occupied by the person who had orchestrated the whole thing. But, that's for later… back to the two guys.

Neither had moved a muscle. That is until Malfoy pulled a face.

"You're dead!" yelled Harry as he launched himself at Draco's pale throat.

The force of Harry colliding with Draco knocked both of them to the floor where Draco got both of his hands around Harry's neck and Harry proceeded to beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp.

The person sitting in the swivel chair in the office groaned aloud then punched a button on the panel in front of her, causing the sprinklers in the cell to turn on.

But, even with the sprinklers on, the guys kept at it. The person in the chair shook her head and pushed two more buttons. One closed the drain in the middle of the floor and the other made the tiny toilet and sink in the far right corner of the cell overflow.

And since the drain was closed, all that water began to pool and flood the floor. Of course though, the boys took no notice and kept fighting each other like animals.

"Fine, have it your way," complained the sitter as she reached under the control panel and pulled a dark blue lever.

As soon as she did that all hell broke loose in the cell.

The sprinklers , toilet and sink stopped flowing freely and were replaced by fast flowing waterfalls that quickly finished flooding the cell. And when I say flooded, I really mean flooded because the water level rose past the one way, shatter proof mirror in a matter of seconds, not minutes.

It was a good thing Harry knew how to swim, and it was barely at that but he was fairing better than Malfoy. Malfoy couldn't swim to save his life, quite literally might I add, and began to sink like a lead rock. This caused him to panic so he grabbed hold of Harry and just ended up pulling Harry down into the water. That sparked another power struggle that the sitter knew could and would turn deadly incredibly fast.

"Lord help you both!" exclaimed the person in the swivel chair with a groan. She shook her head once more, pushed the dark blue lever back to its original position and pushed a light blue button on the panel.

That button reactivated the drain and since the drain was located in the center of the floor, the water created a whirlpool that tumbled the two guys every which way.

Once the water had cleared out Harry was left draped over the sink like a wet rag and Draco was on his back, legs thrown painfully over his head. Draco looked almost like he was trying to smell his butt or, if you want to be nasty about it, like he was going to… never mind…

The person in the swivel chair pulled the microphone down from its place on the ceiling, pushed the intercom button and yelled, "KNOCK IT OFF OR I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU MYSELF!!!"

In the cell, both Draco and Harry covered their ears from the voice's projected volume.

Harry slid off the sink, looked around fearfully and asked, "God? Is that you?"

Malfoy untangled himself and snarled, "God's not a girl, you idiot. Plus why would God speak with the accent of a Yank?"

"I don't have an accent, don't ever call me a Yank again and how the hell do you know if God is a girl or not?" snapped the irritated female voice.

"How do I know God isn't a girl? Simple!" replied Malfoy, looking up at the ceiling, "All you have to do is go to any old church and see their paintings and stained glass windows to know God is male."

"Oh yeah right. Those pictures are just an interpretation of God, commissioned might I add by chauvinistic males," corrected the voice. "And from here on out I WILL play God to you. So get used to it."

Harry rolled his eyes but wisely didn't say anything. Malfoy on the other hand shouted at the top of his lungs, "NO! I will NOT worship some bloody Female Yank!"

"Eh, I didn't ask you to worship me," she shrugged, "though if you do I might just be nicer to you, you jack ass. Really the only reason I said I'll play God to you is that I control if it's night…" the lights flicked off, "…or day…" the lights flicked back on.

" I also can control the weather , like if it's sunny and warm…" the temperature in the cell rose a few noticeable degrees, "…or fucking cold and rainy…" the temperature snapped back suddenly and the sprinklers above Malfoy turned on, effectively 'raining' on him and making Harry.

Malfoy bristled.

"That's for calling me a 'bloody Yank' when I told you not to," laughed the voice.  
Malfoy grumbled angrily and Harry asked, "So what do we call you and where exactly are you?"

"I won't tell you my real name because I have a feeling that if I do it'll some how come back and bite me in the ass. But you, Harry, can call me Tabitha," she said.

"Okay, _Tabitha_, so where exactly are you in this bloody hell hole?" said Malfoy, spraying water like a sprinkler system with every word.

"Did I say you could call me that?" snapped Tabitha angrily. Malfoy made to answer but it began to 'rain' harder on him. " I thought not," continued Tabitha, "You'll call me one of three things; A) master, B) goddess, or C) Queen of the Imaginary World. You'll call me one of those and NOTHING else. Got it?" The 'rain' was coming down so hard now that welts were starting to form where the water landed.

Malfoy looked so scared that Tabitha had to turn off the mic so he wouldn't hear her laughter. Harry on the other hand laughed so hard that he nearly pissed his pants.

"I didn't hear you answer," taunted Tabitha, but realized that her mic was still off so she pushed the intercom button and repeated herself.

"…yes…" mumbled Malfoy.

"Yes, what?" corrected Harry. He was getting a bigger kick out of the situation than Tabitha.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, goddess."

"Much better," smiled Tabitha as she pushed the lime green button that turned the sprinklers off. Malfoy slumped down to the floor in wet relief.

"Tabitha, we still don't know where you are," commented Harry, still looking at the ceiling.

Tabitha groaned and leaned over to knock on the window. At the sound, both boys jumped and turned to face the one way mirror.

"Where did that come from?" asked Draco aloud.

Tabitha groaned again and said to no one in particular, "Boys! So God does have a sense of humor… Ha! Deidre owes me five dollars!"

The boys blinked at her sudden outburst.

"Er… ignore that," said Tabitha rubbing the back of her neck. Somewhere in the background a cute song began playing. "Shit. Guys I've got to take this call so don't kill each other while I'm gone," said Tabitha before turning off the mic, turning on the close circuited cameras in the cell to video tape everything they were doing while she was out and finally leaving.

Harry and Draco didn't move. Both knew a formidable opponent when they saw one, or rather heard one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh sorry, I forgot to add my disclaimer... as you are well aware, I don't own Harry nor Draco. I am only subjecting them to this for the hell of it. If you have liked the story so far, drop me a line and let me know!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's gone?" whispered Harry.

Draco shrugged and carefully picked his way over to the one way mirror. "I can't see a thing!" said Draco

"Well no duh!" chided Harry as he sat down on the only cot in the room with a wet squish, "It's a mirror, what do you think?"

Draco pulled away and scowled at Harry's reflected image.

Harry ignored the death look and studied the hatch in the ceiling. After looking at it for about a minute, Harry brightened up considerably.

"Look!" he said, pointing to the handle on the inside of the cell, "If we can open it, we're free!"

"No good," said Malfoy, slumping against a wall.

Harry looked at his cell mate with a puzzled face. "And why not?" he asked finally.

"Don't you think I already tried that? I moved the cot under it and I didn't reach," Draco replied with an annoyed voice.

"You bloody moron," retorted Harry, earning him a sharp look from Draco. "Of course _you_ didn't reach, you aren't nearly tall enough. But, with the both of us here, I'll bet we can make it!"

"Maybe… but-" started Malfoy but Harry ignored him again and simply began moving the cot under the hatch. "Harry!" whined Draco.

"What?" asked Harry sharply. Draco shut up and Harry sighed in exasperation. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

Draco immediately went to help. Once it was in place, Draco said, "I think I should be the one on your shoulders."

"And why is that?" asked Harry dubiously.

"Because," said Malfoy, "I weigh less than you and I have a far more extensive web to contact for help."

"So you would leave me here to molder while I trusted you to get help, from my enemies might I add? I don't think so. You'll carry me on your shoulders," said Harry firmly.

"No," said Malfoy bluntly.

"Yes," replied Harry angrily.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"No, no, no, NO!"

Frustrated, Harry said, "Okay, fine! But if you fail or fall of then it's my turn."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Potter," said Malfoy with a smug grin, "Now get on the cot and let me on you."

Harry paused and turned to see if Malfoy was aware of what he had said.

"What are you waiting for Potter? Chop chop!" snapped Malfoy impatiently.

Harry just shook his head then stepped on the cot and waited for Malfoy to climb onto his shoulders.

Once Malfoy was seated, if precariously, on Harry's broad shoulders he reached up and tried to turn the wheel on the door.

"It's stuck!" cried Malfoy, red face from exertion.

"You're just not trying hard enough," complained Harry, red faced from trying not to collapse under Malfoy's weight and from trying not to think about his crotch on his neck.

"Harry," panted Malfoy, "I don't think I can do bloody do it."

"And why not? You only argued that you could," growled Harry as he tried to remain upright.

"I can't!" whined Malfoy, "I think its sealed shut with magic!"

"Well get down then!" snapped Malfoy, shifting to keep his straining legs from giving out.

Draco slid on leg down behind Harry's shoulder and began his descent. When Malfoy's crotch was sliding down Harry's back, Harry felt it stir. This completely caught him off guard and caused him to tumble off the bed, taking Malfoy with him. Both of them landed in a tangled heap with a loud thud.

At exactly that moment, Tabitha returned, and upon seeing them she began laughing her head off.

"Oh Judy will absolutely love this!" giggled Tabitha as she opened a drawer in the desk supporting the control panel, pulled out her digital camera and proceeded to snap off shot after humiliating shot of the guys trying to scramble off of each other.

"I told you it wouldn't work Potter," snarled Malfoy, still sprawled on the floor.

"You were just too weak to open it!" growled Harry as he began to stand up, "You failed so now it's my turn to try. Come on Malfoy, chop chop. Hurry up so that I can get on your shoulders."

"Stupid Potter…" grumbled Malfoy along with a couple of choice cuss words as he got up and stepped the soggy cot with a wet squish.

Once Harry was on Draco's shoulders, Tabitha decided to be a little mean and play a trick on them.

"Can you turn it Harry? I don't know how long I can hold you up!" wheezed Draco, pale faced with strain.

"I'm trying but it seems to be- wait! I can turn it! We're getting out of here!" called Harry happily.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," muttered Tabitha, and with a wry smile she pushed a red and white checkered button.

"Almost! There!" It's open…"sighed Harry in relief before gasping in horror.

"What is it?" wheezed Malfoy, head back a little so he could see.

"It's blocked!" cried Harry.

"By what?" grumble Malfoy, knees trembling and beginning to buckle.

"A brick wall!" cried Harry, "Let me down and see for yourself."

As Harry began his descent, Tabitha decided to be even more wicked.

"You aren't getting out _that _way!" she said, rather loudly and annoyingly, into the mic.

Not expecting that to happen, both boys lost their balance and, again, fell to the floor in another tangled heap.

Tabitha cackled an evil laugh and snapped a couple more photos before waiting for the guys to untangle themselves and look up.

Once they were both untangled and looking up in dismay, Tabitha pushed the checkered button once again, banishing the brick wall.

"Harry! Now's our chance!" pointed Malfoy. Both guys jumped to their feet and scrambled to get to the open hatch above.

"I told you before," scolded Tabitha as she pushed a button that ended up closing the door of the hatch very quickly, "you aren't getting out that way."

Now Harry was pissed. "You… you bloody bitch! What the hell do you bloody want with us you over powerful swine! Answer me! ANSWER ME!"

Silence.

Harry stood there, hands baled into painful, white knuckled fists and seething. Malfoy, as usual, looked scared shitless.

"If you're quite done Harry, I'll explain something to you," stated Tabitha calmly.

Both guys wisely kept silent.

"You two were brought in here for a reason. What that reason is, I'm not a liberty to say. But, I will tell you this, you were brought in by magic and the only way out-"

"-Is with magic," finished Harry.

"Precisely," said Tabitha coolly.

"But, our wands were taken from us. Does that mean we'll never get out?" asked Draco with a paler face than usual.

"There are other ways to work magic you know," replied Tabitha, creating an energy ball above the palm of her hand, demonstrating her ability more to herself than for the benefit of the other two.

"Other ways? Like what?" asked Malfoy, bewildered.

"Use your imagination," said Tabitha, "Blood magic, death magic, etcetera. But if you try the two I mentioned I swear I won't hesitate to flood your cell again! And this time I'll let loose a few piranhas too!"

Malfoy winced but Harry glared acidly at the one way mirror in an unspoken challenge.

"We won't…" said Malfoy as Harry said, "You're a witch aren't you?"

"You won't? Good," said Tabitha with a smile, "And no, I'm not a witch. I'm a mage."

"There's a difference?" asked Draco with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," said Tabitha bluntly. "Witches and wizards usually need a wand to channel their inner magic and, thus, work magic. On the other hand, mages-"

"-Don't," finished Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I can finish my own sentences, thank you," muttered Tabitha angrily but it wasn't loud enough for the mic to pick up.

Malfoy looked skeptical. "You, a mage? Prove it," he said.

"As you wish…" sighed Tabitha. In the cell a small sphere of swirling purple and green light appeared.

Transfixed, Malfoy absent mindedly reached out to touch it but Tabitha warned, "I wouldn't if I were you. A mage globe is made of mage fire. Once something comes into contact with it it'll burn until there's nothing left to burn."

Malfoy hastily withdrew his hand and cradled it protectively to his chest.

"I don't believe you," said Harry, eyeing the mage globe dubiously, "I think it's a fake, like the brick wall."

"You wound me, Harry, with such talk," cried Tabitha melodramatically, hands covering her heart as if stabbed by a verbal dagger. She sobered up quickly though and said, "If you want proof then find something you absolutely know that it's real and stick it in the globe."

Harry looked around, spotted his shoe and went to pick it up.

"Are you sure you to do that?" asked Tabitha with a raised eyebrow. Harry ignored her and thrust the shoe half way into the globe. Immediately the cell smelled of burning rubber and leather, making Draco gag.

When Harry pulled the shoe out of the mage globe's flames the shoe was on fire, just like Tabitha said. The only thing was that the flames weren't yellow and orange, it was variant shades of green.

As the flames traveled closer to his hand, Harry looked around for a place to throw the flaming shoe and the best option was in the toilet.

So, in went the burning shoe and Harry decided to put out the fire by flushing the toilet.

The green flames sputtered and went out with an angry hiss. Harry turned around to face Malfoy and Tabitha, smug smile plastered on his face.

"Uh, Harry," said Malfoy pointing at the toilet, now sporting green flames rising out of the bowl of the toilet. Harry cursed and flushed the toilet again and again, but the flames kept coming back.

Tabitha leaned back in her swivel chair, arms crossed and said haughtily, "Point proven."

Harry glowered at the one way mirror, his reflection glaring back, indignantly.

Malfoy sat on the floor and pondered aloud, "Blood magic? Death magic? I've never heard of such things! And if I've never heard of them then how can I think of a way out?"

"God help you, you're pathetic!" groaned Tabitha, exasperated. She pushed away from the control panel and walked out of the door with a loud slam. Several minutes later the hatch popped open and a pair of arms dropped a large load of paper back books down into the cell, a few of them actually hitting Harry and Draco making them cry out.

"There! Enlighten yourselves!" called Tabitha without revealing her face. Then the hatch abruptly closed.

Malfoy tentatively reached out for one of the books and read the title aloud, "_Owl Knight _by Mercedes Lackey… who the bloody hell is this?"

Harry shrugged and picked up another book from the large pile scattered across the floor, "_Winds OF Fury_… also by Mercedes Lackey."

"So is this one!" said Malfoy, picking up another book, "And this one, this one too…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Tabitha, scaring the hell out of the boys… again.

"Will you warn us next time please?" snapped Malfoy, rubbing his palms over his face to try and get some color back into his face.

Silly boy, doesn't he know that no one can help his perpetual paleness? But I digress…

Tabitha ignored the comment but smiled in spite of herself. "In case you were wondering, the reason why there are so many of Mercedes Lackey's books is because A) I love her works and B) I got plenty of 'schooling' from her books. All you have to do is decipher and apply; simple isn't it? So read up!" she said and turned off the mic loudly, but turned the camera in the room back on, since it had turned of due to lack of tape to record onto.

After turning the sound up in her office, Tabitha leaned back in her swivel chair and watched as one of the best dramas she had seen unfolded before her.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy picked up one book, looked at the cover then threw it over his shoulder and picked up another.

He did this to several books before Harry looked up from his choice book, shook his head and said, "You know, you aren't supposed to judge a book by its cover."

"I know, but when I cracked one open it was written in-" said Malfoy before pausing, looking at the one way mirror and whispering, "-bloody Yank English. They butcher our beautiful language! Civilized the call themselves! Harrumph!"

"Tabitha would probably kill you if she heard what you just said," commented Harry casually but really warning him.

"No," replied Malfoy haughtily, ignoring Harry's warning, "If she tried I'd just burn her precious books."

Harry rolled his eyes and switched his attention back to the book in his hand.

The silence rolled on and on with Harry skimming through an incredibly thick novel and Malfoy pretending to read.

With a bitter sigh, Harry closed the book and tossed it lightly in front of him.

"Anything?" asked Draco hopefully as he reached for yet another novel.

"Not really. It did mention mage globes but nothing we could use," replied Harry, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hmm," responded Draco as he cracked open the book in his hands. His forehead furrowed from deep concentration and then, suddenly, Malfoy kept the page with his finger and closed the book.

Harry looked up and was taken aback by the expression on Draco's face.

A though unexpectedly occurred to Harry, making him laugh aloud. Malfoy glared daggers at him. "Did you just read a section that romance novels are famous for?" teased Harry.

"No," said Draco unhappily and a but tensely, "but I might have a way for us to work magic…"

Harry was astonished. "Where? Let me see, let me see!"

Draco sighed, marked the passage with an indentation of his finger nail and passed the open book to Harry.

As Harry skimmed through to find the indicated passage, Malfoy whispered, "As much as I don't like the idea, I don't think we have a choice."

When Harry found the passage Draco had marked, he blanched. Malfoy just looked at him expectantly.

"No," Harry said in a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and said it again, louder, "No, no, NO!"

"But Harry-" started Draco but Harry didn't let him finish.

"But Harry nothing! Sex magic? NO! I'm not going to fuck you! Not now, not ever!"

"You don't have to… screw me. I could-"

"NO! My arse is a virgin and I'd prefer it to stay that way, thank you!" roared Harry angrily.

"There's no other way!" yelled Draco furiously, rising to his feet. "Don't you want to get out of here? Don't you want to see your friends again? DON'T YOU?!"

Harry shrank be, unaccustomed to this side of Malfoy.

"Of course I want to get the bloody hell out of here, but there's got to be some other way!" said Harry quietly.

Malfoy shook his head and walked over to Harry so they could whisper. "From what I figure," he whispered and crouched next to Harry, "Tabitha is in charge. At least for us. She only said that she'll be playing God to us. I think she wants us to do something." Harry just looked at Malfoy, confused.

"So," continued Malfoy, "I figure let's give her what she wants…"

Harry still looked confused, but Draco paid no heed as his head snaked forward and his warm, dry lips locked onto Harry's moist ones.

As soon as Harry realized what was happening, he pulled his head away, violently breaking the kiss and punched Draco in the face.

"What the hell you bloody sod?" exclaimed Harry, a little hysterically. "Stay the bloody hell away from me!"

Draco looked up at Harry, a wounded expression upon his face. Well, what was visible of his face anyway since he had a hand around his bloody nose.

"I was only trying to help and get us out of here faster," said Draco, a little muffed from said hand.

"Well don't!" yelled Harry as he stormed off as far away from Malfoy as possible given the tiny space of the cell.

"Sorry…" mumbled Draco, blinking back tears as Harry plopped himself down on the soggy cot.

Tabitha pushed the intercom button, making the p.a. system squeal loudly before saying, "Lights out."

The lights did go out and no one moved much. Harry stretched out on the cot, back to Malfoy and Malfoy did the same on the floor.

Tabitha checked the thermostat in the cell, confused. It still read 75 degrees Fahrenheit but she swore that there was ice coating the floor between the two.

"Damn!" she cursed when she made sure the mic was off, "And things were starting to get interesting too!"


	5. Chapter 5

The night droned on and on, leaving Tabitha bored to the point of tears. Or in her case, screaming really loudly.

She wasn't sleepy; in fact she was hyper beyond belief.

"Last time I let Gopal talk me into drinking a Venti Starbucks coffee with a double espresso shot after eight," muttered Tabitha angrily as she bounced up and down in her swivel chair.

"What I really want to do," thought Tabitha aloud, "is kick both of them for being such idiots!"

"Just when I thought I finally had something to give to Judy for her birthday, Harry goes and spoils it!" she complained as she swung her chair in circles, effectively making her both dizzy and giddy.

After several minutes more of chair circles, Tabitha sat still long enough for to stare out the one way mirror and think up an evil plan.

Tabitha, smiled wickedly and place both Harry and Draco under a magic induced deep sleep.

Now, let me tell you more about this sleep spell she cast upon the two. The world could have been attacked by aliens and they'd still be asleep. The USC marching band could have been playing in their ears and they'd still be asleep. As you know, there are several stages of sleep. There's light sleep, then it transitions into deep, REM sleep. Well, this spell put them so deep into REM sleep that they were unaware of their surroundings and if Tabitha had put a little more 'oomph' into the spell, both guys would be lying like vegetables in comas. Not the spell one used to cure insomnia, but there are the idiots that do use it for that purpose and do end up as human veggies… but I digress…again.

As soon as she was sure the spell was set, Tabitha dashed out the office door. Ten minutes later, the hatch door burst open and her voice rang out mischievously, "_Lucy, I'm home!_"

No answer, except for a loud snore from Draco, but then again she wasn't expecting one.

She kicked in the rope ladder, dropped in a bundle of clothes and lit a small mage light to see be before jumping down into the dark cell. Her landing, though, was anything but graceful. When her feet hit the ground, her right foot landed on top of one of her books. The book slipped out from under her, making Tabitha stumble forward where she tripped on the pile of clothes and fell to the floor.

"Ouch," she said emotionlessly before she burst into spontaneously retarded laughter. Hey, blame the caffeine rush.

Twenty minutes later she sobered up, got to her feet and brushed herself off. When she straightened herself, Tabitha closed her eyes and called up her power for yet another spell.

"Draco, Harry!" she called in a magic laced voice, "Will both of you come here please?"

Both boys twitched but otherwise didn't move. Tabitha frowned at the lack of response. "That could have gone better," she thought, irritated and called up more power from her reserves.

"Get your lazy butts over here!" commanded Tabitha, he voice a magic filled thunderstorm.

That got the two guys up, granted they had no choice since they were under a magic compulsion, but they still got up.

Tabitha smiled wickedly and purred, "Much better."

Neither boy answered because, well, the compulsion wouldn't let them and that part of their brains were asleep anyways.

"Hmm," said Tabitha aloud as she circled each guy, just to get a feel for their size and demeanor. And, through the entire process Tabitha was very professional and kept her hands to herself. That is except when she couldn't help herself and she pinched Draco's butt. Hey, it was calling to her to pinch it and she couldn't ignore it. Damn cute British butt of his.

When Draco didn't react as most sane guys would, Tabitha laughed aloud and said, "God I love magic! It makes life worth while. Don't you boys agree?"

Both guys nodded because of the compulsion and Tabitha laughed again as she dug into the pile of garments she had previously dropped in the cell.

"Here guys catch," she said as she threw on article of clothing per guy, "I want you to take your normal clothes off and put these lovely things on."

The two didn't move, again and Tabitha let out a frustrated noise, "Damn, I wasn't expecting you two to be such freaking prudes! Fine, I'll turn around and I swear I won't peek. Deal?"

That settled it for the two guys, for they began peeling off their shirts as soon as Tabitha's back was to them. And for her part, Tabitha didn't peek since she figured she'll see more of them than she really wanted to anyways and probably soon too.

When the rustling of fabric stopped Tabitha turned around really slowly and when her eyes alighted upon Harry and Draco she clapped her hands and squealed, "Oh my God, you two make the _cutest_ girls ever!" happily.

The boys blushed, proof that Tabitha's spells were wearing thin and weakening, but she really didn't care. Tabitha commenced to cat-call and whistle at the guys, only to see them blush even more.

When the teasing got old, Tabitha scrutinized the guys a bit more before saying, "Something's missing… something that'll make a BIG difference in the morning when you aren't under my spells… Any ideas?"

Silence.

"Hmm… thought not…" said Tabitha, half in thought. A couple of seconds ticked by before she snapped her fingers and said, "I know! Handcuffs!" with merry eyes.

With a single, fluid motion, Tabitha produced two sets of handcuffs and their respective keys.

Tabitha held out the keys to the guys. "Here," she said, "hide them in a place you can get to easily but would rather not."

Both Harry and Draco accepted the keys but once it was in their hands, they didn't do anything with them.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow and the guys shared a look for a second.

"Well?" asked Tabitha.

Finally, Draco reluctantly motioned for Tabitha to turn around with his finger.

With a frustrated sigh, Tabitha complied with the unspoken request and turned around.

Tabitha heard the fabric of the dresses rustle again and then she heard something tear. "What the hell is going on?" thought Tabitha, puzzled by the sounds.

Once the sounds stopped and all was quiet again, Tabitha turned back around.

Both Harry and Draco were standing there in their dresses, impassive as stone.

"Do I want to know where you two hid the keys?" asked Tabitha. Both guys shook their heads 'no' violently.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I won't ask where you put them," said Tabitha to get them to stop, her hands were in the universal sign for stop as well.

Luckily they both stopped, but one look between the two of them split their faces into a pair of grins that basically said, "We know something you don't and we're not telling!"

Tabitha shook her head and walked towards the two of them, cuffs held out in front of her.

"Okay, now for the really fun part," she said as she cuffed Harry's left hand to Draco's right one then dragged them over to the still wet cot. With another fluid movement of her hand, the cot steamed a little and dried. "Bed time, boys," she said as she moved out of their way. "Harry, you first dear heart. Then you my little blonde wonder."

Both of them complied, as to be expected, with out a word.

_But_, Tabitha wasn't finished just yet. Before she did anything else, she dismissed the compulsion spell but left the sleeping spell in place.

Once that was done, Tabitha arranged them into the positions of her liking and handcuffed their other two hands together. Tabitha giggled impishly as she pulled a Polaroid camera out of her pocket and snapped off three pictures before storing it back in her pocket.

From her other pocket, Tabitha produced her digital camera. "Now a few to post on the web…" she said as she snapped seven more, "…and a few for EBay… and for my own personal blackmail files."

"What are you doing Kristen?" said a voice suddenly over the intercom, making Tabitha jump.

"Man, the guys weren't kidding…" Tabitha muttered to herself.

"Is this thing even on?" asked the voice aloud before saying, " 'Allo? Kristeen, can you hear me you sexy Polican?"

"Yes my Russian twin, I can hear you just fine… but what are you doing here? I thought you were in charge of the other Potter couples," said Tabitha.

"I shudder at the thought of seeing any more man-love like that…" said Tabitha's 'Russian Twin', "There's only so much a girl like myself can take…"

Tabitha's jaw dropped, "You mean they were still going at it even when he was all furry?"

"Like rabbits, I'm afraid," said the voice sadly.

"OH Jessica, I pity you. But then again, the assignment I gave myself isn't a walk in the park either. These two are acting like freaking celibate monks!"

Jessica laughed. "Why don't you get out of that cell and come back into here. You office at least doesn't smell like stinky boys."

"Righteo, Captain!" said Tabitha as she snapped off a mock salute and turned sharply on her heel to face the rope ladder.

With the flick of her wrist, she vanished the pile of extra clothes back into the room she used to store her 'costumes' along with Harry and Draco's original clothes. Another flick of her wrist created neat stacks out of her books that had been scattered haphazardly.

With that taken care of, Tabitha sent her mage light up above her, climbed up the ladder and out of the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, this is the author speaking. Just reminding you that I do not own Harry nor Draco, but the rest of us mentioned are REAL people so please don't kidnap us. If you liked what you've read so far please let me know by dropping me a line!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tabitha walked into the door of her office she found Jessica swinging in circles on the swivel chair.

"Isn't this Ms. Garrison's swivel chair? You know, the one she keeps behind her desk?" asked Jessica, giddy from all that spinning.

"Maybe it is… maybe it isn't," smiled Tabitha, hoping to look innocent.

Jessie laughed. "So, who exactly do you have stuck in there?"

Tabitha rolled here eyes and leaned against the wall, "Dumb Harry and Draco. They refuse to do anything! Well… Harry refuses but I think Draco's all for it."

Jessie shook her head, "Why those two when you could have picked an easier couple? Shoot you deserve it after that Ash-Pikachu fiasco."

Tabitha grimaced, "I'm still scarred from that… But this is for Judy's birthday present. You do remember her party is this Saturday? Well, the video I get from this, along with all the photos I use to compile an X-rated video for her. Otherwise I would have loved to get an easy assignment. Something Avatar related, I think. I already have the perfect yaoi couple picked out and the vast majority of the fandom will agree with me. But that's for next time."

"Well I know I could be doing more productive things with my time," said Jessica, "Like plotting a David Bowie kidnapping… or traveling to Europe to see…a friend."

Tabitha eyed her friend with great interest. "Doing what exactly in Europe with this 'friend'?"

Jessie blushed. 'Sight seeing and stuff…"

Tabitha nodded, "Uh-huh… sight seeing. I bet the sights of your 'friend' are spectacular…"

Jessica made a sound of being offended, pushed the chair so it wheeled over to Tabitha and hit her on the arm. "Bad! That was really bad!"

"Please, like you don't have the mind of a dirty girl sometimes," smiled Tabitha, making Jessie laugh and nod in accord.

"So… a porno huh? Know Judy, , she'll absolutely love it," said Jessie with a small smile.

Tabitha nodded, "Yeah and it has Harry and Draco too! I would have done her favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing but I decided to give it to Judy instead."

Jessie laughed again, eyes twinkling naughtily and said trying to imitate Draco, "Harry, I think there's something wrong with my magic wand. I need you to stroke it… Oh no, now you're chafing it! Harry, if you split my unicorn hairs, I'll kill you!"

Tabitha began laughing so hard that she was bent over, crying.

"I… can't believe… that came out… of you!" gasped Tabitha in between howls with laughter.

Jessica just smiled impishly and took an impertinent bow.

When her laughter subsided, Tabitha asked, "What time is it?"

Jessica glanced at her watch, "Uh… it's ten till three in the morning, why?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to stay for breakfast," commented Tabitha coolly.

Too coolly. "What are you planning?" asked Jessie, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Oh just a tiny surprise for the boys when they wake up," smiled Tabitha.

"I'm afraid to say okay and stay, but I can't help my curiosity…" said Jessica, "so count me in."

Tabitha smiled conspiratorially, "This is going to be great fun!"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, if you've been wondering why on earth i've labeled this as M instead of something else, just you wait. This chapter is the beginning of all that lemony-lime stuff... Again I don't own Harry nor Draco so don't try and sue me for having fun!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jessie agreed to stay, Tabitha called the cafeteria and ordered the 'Afternoon Delight with extra sexy spice' and two regular continental breakfasts.

Forty-five minutes later there was a knock on the office door. "Room service."

Tabitha laughed and opened the door, "Don't you mean Fan Service?"

"No," smiled Tramon, "I'm delivering to your room aren't I?"

"It's an office dear, not my room," giggled Tabitha she picked up the two continentals she ordered and eyed the other items on the cart Tramon used to bring in the food. "No pulani?"

Tramon laughed and shook his head as he walked in the office. Tabitha shrugged and sent the food into the cell with a flick of her wrist then joined the other two.

"Have I missed anything yet?" asked Tramon as he settled himself against Tabitha's file cabinet on the wall opposite the one way mirror.

"No… but why do you care?" asked Tabitha with a raised eyebrow, a fork full of eggs poised in front of her mouth.

Tramon ducked his head, embarrassed. "It's just that it's funny to watch, that's all…"

Jessica and Tabitha did the slow nod thing that basically said 'okay then' without actually saying it.

"Well," said Tabitha after swallowing the food that was in her mouth and swatting Tramon away from her bacon, "I was just about to wake them up. This should be interesting." Tabitha flipped on the lights and pushed a goldenrod colored button on the control panel.

Suddenly, trumpet fan fare erupted from the speakers in the cell , jolting the boys awake.

All three watching from the office began laughing.

Harry groaned and tried to roll over but somehow ended up on top of a really sleepy Draco.

Stunned, they both stared at each other's faces blankly before Draco pushed Harry off of him violently, knocking him to the cold, hard floor. But, since Harry was cuffed to Draco, Malfoy got pulled down on top of Harry.

Draco and Harry stared at each other once again before Harry shouted, "What the hell?!?"

All three in the office were laughing so hard they thought that they were going to wet themselves. None of them could have asked for a better scenario.

"Stay the bloody hell off me!" yelled Harry, pushing Malfoy away.

That pissed Draco off and he shoved back just as hard, starting an all out brawl.

If it hadn't of been so funny to watch two teen age guys, in dresses and hand cuffed together, it would have been… Hell who am I kidding, the scene was funnier than a fat kid belly flopping; you just know that it hurt but you can't help but laugh.

Tabitha let them fight, well try to fight since they weren't getting much done with the cuffs on, until both were sprawled on the floor exhausted.

"Now that you two _beauties_ are awake, may I point out to you the breakfast table is set out for your enjoyment," said Tabitha calmly though in side she was cracking up, "If you're hungry, go ahead and eat."

Draco's blonde head popped up, "Food? For us? Get up Harry, I'm hungry and I have to pee. My basilisk feels like its going to explode from all that pee."

"I didn't bloody need to know that," said Harry unhappily as Draco dragged him to his feet.

As they maneuvered over to the table of food, both of them caught sight of their reflections in the one way mirror and froze.

Jessica and Tramon began to laugh but Tabitha shushed them and said over the p.a. system, "I hope you don't mind. I've taken the liberty of making a few relatively small changes."

"TABITHA!" thundered Harry furiously.

Jessica and Tramon turned on Tabitha, eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" she asked after turning the microphone off, "You really didn't expect me to tell them my real name did you?"

"No," answered Tramon, forehead creased, "but Kristen, why _Tabitha_?"

Tabitha shrugged, "Dunno. Just liked the name I guess."

Jessie and Tramon shrugged as Harry yelled, "Tabitha, I know you're in there! Answer me damn it!"

"Must I," sighed Tabitha.

"Dresses Tabitha? You had to put us in dresses?" growled Harry angrily.

"Nope. I didn't," said Tabitha cheerfully as she waved by to Jessie was paged and had to get back to her office.

"If you didn't, who did?" asked Draco, confused.

"You two did," she responded.

The look on both boys' faces made both Tramon and Tabitha crack up.

"Are you sure? I probably would have picked a better color to suit Harry. Purple just isn't his color," said Draco as he examined Harry critically.

Harry growled and raised his hand, and Draco's, and threatened to hit his cell mate. Draco wisely backed off.

"And this is another thing," spat Harry, " First you dress us up as girls, but to add insult to injury you _handcuffed us together_!"

"That's right," beamed Tabitha.

"And the key are…?" asked Harry, trying to calm down and get the information needed.

Tabitha shrugged, "Beats me, I gave them to you two last night and told you to put them somewhere. I don't know where you hid them but I'm sure I don't want to know either."

Harry fumed and Draco's stomach growled so loudly that the mics in the cell picked it up, allowing Tabitha and Tramon to hear it in the cell. Harry looked at Draco, amazed.

Draco laughed weakly, "I told you I was starving."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Fine… we'll eat."

Getting to the table of food wasn't a problem but what was a problem was actually sitting down in a comfortable position and eating. As they soon found out, two people can't move the same hand to do two separate tasks when cuffed together. Finally, The guys resolved to feed each other their incredibly large omelets with tomato, chicken, some kind of mushroom, pine nuts and, of all things, chili peppers.

"Ooh, this is _good_!" exclaimed Draco around a mouthful of omelet, making Harry cringe in disgust.

Once the omelet was gone, Harry uncovered another dish and found oysters, all ready opened and ready to eat.

"Oysters? For breakfast?" asked Draco with a wrinkled nose.

"Haven't you ever had something for breakfast when it wasn't a breakfast food?" chided Tabitha lightly, "If you eat them as they are and eat one after another then I believe it's called kamikaze shots. But don't hold me to it if I'm wrong."

"How about it Harry," said Draco mischievously, "Think you can stomach oysters as well as I can?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You're on Malfoy. Tabitha, if you would so kind as to tell us when to start."

"Of course," purred Tabitha, barely suppressing her laughter. Tramon too was having a hell of a time keeping quite since he knew what she was trying to do to them with the oysters. "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

Oyster after poor oyster was downed by both guys until they were all gone. Harry counted his as Draco counted his.

"How many did you eat?" asked Harry with a triumphant smile.

"Twenty-four," said Draco with a smile of his own, "How many did you manage to swallow?"

Harry leaned back as far as the cuffs allowed, smiled even bigger and said, "Twenty-six."

Draco made a face. "Damn Potter, I didn't think you'd be able to handle it. I was wrong."

Harry basked in the glow of his slight victory, but decided to be fair and toasted Draco with a mug of hot coffee. Draco toasted back with his half empty glass of chocolate milk.

Twenty minutes later, after both Harry and Draco had eaten to the point where they didn't want to move, Harry made a face of pain then relaxed again. A minute later he was bent over, clutching not his stomach but the his crotch, and crying out in pain. Draco freaked out and didn't know what to do.

"Tabitha! Do something!" Draco pleaded. It was something he **never **thought he'd do for Harry.

Tabitha, on the other hand didn't seem to find anything wrong. In fact she and Tramon were laughing so hard at Harry and Draco for falling for the laced food.

"TABITHA!" screamed Draco in panic. Harry moaned in pain, drawing Draco's attention back to Harry.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" asked Draco in fear.

"Malfoy, I'm in extreme pain, not deaf or dying. Though I would like to die at this very moment," said Harry bitterly then gasped as he experienced another wave of excruciating pain.

"Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?" asked Draco in concern.

Harry half closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "I hate to say this or even ask you to even go there," said Harry, hands clenching and unclenching from the pain, "but it feels like there's something wrapped way too tight around my… my…"

"Your what Harry?" asked Draco.

"My… my…" stuttered Harry again. He just couldn't bring himself to say the word. Not to Draco and not like this.

"I think he means his dick, Draco," blurted Tabitha, her voice full of hardly suppressed amusement.

Draco looked from the one way mirror to Harry and back again at least twice before asking, "Is that right, Harry?"

Harry, eyes closed against the pain, bit his lip and nodded.

"I'll… see what it is," said Draco, voice cracking from the pain that was just beginning to take effect in him as well.

Now, I'm not sure they meant to do this but Harry was stretched out on the floor in the open space where Tabitha and Tramon could see with utmost clarity. Tabitha turned the camcorder back on and her eyebrows shot up when Draco lifted Harry's purple dress and she saw the incredibly large bulge that threatened to burst from Harry's underwear.

Tramon took that as a cue to cover Tabitha's eyes with his hand and she did the same to him so they were both blind to the situation.

The only thing they heard for a while was Harry's cries of pain. Finally with one last heart wrenching cry, Harry went silent and Draco whistled.

"Damn Harry," he exclaimed before grunting in pain, "I didn't know you were hung like a bloody horse!"

"What!?!" exclaimed Tabitha and Tramon at the same time. Lucky for them, the microphone was off and Draco didn't hear them.

"Feeling better?" asked Draco. There was silence except for the scrape of fabric being placed back where it had been before, so Tabitha and Tramon took it as a yes so they uncovered each other's eyes.

Harry looked a little pale and Draco danged something from his closed fist.

"Would you believe that one of the keys was tied to your impressive-"

"Don't even go there," cut in Harry as he raised himself off the floor. "Bloody hell that hurt."

Draco bit his lip and went ashen.

"Let me guess," said Harry more gruffly than he had anticipated, "your… organ… now hurts really bad."

Draco nodded and a single tear slid down his white cheek.

Harry sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll see what's wrong and make it all better… okay?"

Draco nodded again and Harry mentally kicked himself for sounding like a concerned mother.

Once again, Tabitha and Tramon covered each other's eyes so that they wouldn't see.

Draco whimpered then yelped so loud that it would have frightened a T-rex. Harry, on the other hand, did the unexpected. Harry laughed.

"You call that a basilisk? Seems more like an earth worm or a tadpole… Where's the rest of it?" teased Harry. Again there was the scraping of fabric and Tramon and Tabitha uncovered their eyes.

Draco was no longer pale white, he was flushed an angry red. "This is the thanks I get for helping you? Forget it! I don't want anything to do with you!" he spat like an angry cat.

Harry shrugged. "Fine then," he said calmly, "I guess, then, that you don't want or need this."

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the second key hanging from ripped fabric. "That was around… me?" he squeaked, "That was what was causing us so much pain?"

"Apparently," shrugged Harry, "But since you didn't want any thing to do with me I guess I'll just swallow it instead."

"DON'T!" said Draco forcefully, "I know you want to get out of these things as much as I do, so why don't we just take the bloody things off?"

"Good point," said Harry and unlocked the handcuffs using both keys.

Once the cuffs fell to the floor, Draco rubbed his sore wrists and Harry got up, drank another swallow of coffee and grimaced when he realized that it was cold.

Other than that, neither reacted upon all the Viagra laced food nor did they realize that their entire breakfast was created out of aphrodisiacs.

"This isn't working," muttered Tabitha, "Time to initiate phase two."


	8. Chapter 8

"Phase two?" inquired Tramon, "Do I want to know?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what you can stomach," said Tabitha with a small shrug.

Tramon was about to answer but his company issued beeper went off and he made a face. "Damn, I got to get back to the cafeteria. It's being swamped with orders."

Tabitha nodded and said, "Later," as Tramon slipped out the door. "I guess it's up to me then."

Tabitha watched the two boys for a while longer before sighing and lifting a small box made of clear plastic that covered one of the most important but least used buttons on the entire control panel. "I hope you two won't hate me too much for this," sighed Tabitha as she pushed the button.

That button was only used in extreme cases and if used more than once on one pair, it could have harmful or deadly side effects. What that button did was inject a type of drug Tabitha had read about in one of her books and had decided to create. The drug itself was called safframine and it was colorless, odorless and tasteless. It was the perfect tool for the 'reluctant' couple since what it did was instantly make them horney, and this erection and need to procreate lasted for hours on end. The only draw back? The sex that the person engaged in wasn't gratifying at all since safframine didn't allow for the person under it to have a sexual release. So, no orgasm… poor things…NOT.

Draco was the first one to be affected since he was sitting closer to the vent that ejected potent drug.

Draco grimaced and began breathing heavily, almost panting. Harry was hit a few seconds after had he gripped the table so had it nearly broke in his hands. He too began breathing hard.

"Harry, are you…" asked Draco but he couldn't bring himself to say the last part.

"Am I what?" asked Harry as he surreptitiously rubbed himself against the corner of the table to get rid of his erection.

"Are you… you know…" said Draco but he still couldn't say it so Tabitha decided to say it for him.

"Draco wants to know if you are horney, randy and or sprung. You pick you adjective," she said bluntly. Draco winced at the use of such foul language from a girl.

Harry looked at Draco to see if _that_ was what he had meant. Draco nodded and blushed.

"Why do you care?" asked Harry brutally as he pressed himself harder against the table, scooting it across the floor a few inches.

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed angrily, "Fine, I'm as bloody randy as a rabbit. Happy?"

Draco seemed to relax and said, "Good, It wasn't just me…"

Harry's eyes got bigger and a disturbed look flitted across his face, but just like that it was gone.

"Tabitha," said Draco, "What do you know about this-condition- of ours?"

Tabitha thought this question through thoroughly so as to attain the desired affect before answering. "I think it's do to your lack of magic. Before, you were in contact with it at least once every few hours. It's been about three days since you two were brought in here. So, I suggest you put those boners," both boys cringed at the use of such foul slang, "to good use and start working some sex magic. But, it's only my opinion…"

Draco looked at Harry expectantly. "No." said Harry abruptly.

Draco exhaled in a short puff of breath and whined, "Why not? You heard her, it's magic withdrawal!"

"Why not? Why not! I'll tell you why not," said Harry before pitching his voice lower so that he thought Tabitha couldn't hear and said, "I've never slept with anyone before, much less a guy okay!"  
Draco shrugged, "So?"

Harry looked at Draco as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "So? Didn't you hear me? I'm still a virgin and I don't want to screw it up for myself in the future by sleeping with you."

Draco got up and walked over to Harry, his voice pitched low and enticing, "I'll be gentle and nobody will have to know. It'll be our little secret."

Harry whimpered as Draco ran a finger lightly down Harry's cheek and his other hand ran up Harry's bulging crotch. "But she'll see," protested Harry.

Draco looked over his shoulder then back at Harry. "Then we'll just ask her to turn off the lights for us." Harry bit his lip, unsure and hating the feeling.

Harry took a deep breath, let it out and said, "Okay, but only if she turns out the lights."


	9. Chapter 9

GAH! If you object to compromising situations between two guys, it is not too late to turn back around!!!! This is the final chapter, just to let you know, and it is the worst with all the lemon-lime writings... hehe, I angered one of my friends for being able to write this stuff better than he could... not that i'm proud of it or anything... Anywho, if you liked this entire story or just this chapter let me know! Comments and cookies are always greatly appreciated!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabitha clapped her hands happily and nearly flipped off the lights before they even asked her to but she had to restrain herself lest they figure out that she can hear everything they say.

"Tabitha," said Draco assertively, "will you please turn out the lights for a bit. Our eyes hurt terribly. I think there was something in the food that had an adverse reaction with us."

Tabitha smiled broadly and said, "Really, I'm sorry that you aren't feeling well. You two try and get some sleep, okay?"

Harry nodded and that was the last thing Tabitha saw out the window because she had turned the lights out.

After making sure she turned off the mic, Tabitha smiled big enough to make even the Cheshire Cat feel jealous.

"Oh sweet technology, how I adore thee!" proclaimed Tabitha as she turned the night vision camera on to watch and capture the unfolding scene.

Let's just say that Tabitha was shocked to see how into it Harry got. It progressed to the point where he was moaning and providing all the 'life' for their little 'boys' night in'. Yes, I know that was incredibly crude but I had to throw that bit in just for good measure. XD

Finally, Draco pulled out of Harry and slumped over his back.

"I can't go on any more Harry, I just can't. I'm far too tired to keep this up," breathed Draco tiredly, his hot breath stirring the few hairs on the back of Harry's neck that wasn't plastered to his skull with sweat.

Harry was silent for a while before he said tenderly, "Then let me work the magic from here on out."

Draco slid off and allowed Harry off the cot to climb on top of Draco. But before he did, Harry pulled off the ridiculous purple dress and threw it to the floor, along with his underwear.

"Harry," said Draco softly, "I want to tell you that you aren't the only one who's never slept with anyone before…"

Harry smiled a little at Draco's honesty as he slid behind Draco and pulled Draco's dress off. After the dress was lying crumpled on the floor next to Harry's discarded one, Harry gingerly eased Draco's underwear off and caressed Draco's naked backside, making him shiver.

"You know Draco," said Harry, hands still running up and down Draco's butt, "I can't see anything. I don't know how I'm supposed to… do this without seeing what I'm…aiming for."

Draco thought about this for a moment then said, "Well, I guess we could ask Tabitha to turn the lights back on. After all, she's probably seen a guy's anatomy before."

Harry's face scrunched up in thought. "I guess…" he said before turning and saying loudly, "Tabitha, are you still there?"

No answer.

"Tabitha?" Harry asked again.

And again, no response.

It wasn't like Tabitha was playing another game with them, for she was passed out on the control panel. It had been a really long night for her and, if you can recall, she spent it changing Draco and Harry's clothing and cuffing them together.

"Tabitha!" yelled Draco.

Tabitha snorted in her sleep.

Harry grew impatient and got off the cot, walked over to the one way mirror and knocked sharply on the glass.

THAT woke Tabitha up. Flustered and confused, Tabitha accidentally hit the intercom button and muttered, "Five more minutes Mom. I swear I'll feed the purple kitty when I get up…"

Harry and Draco stared at the mirror for a second, mouths open, before they began to crack up.

"Purple kitty?" laughed Draco, "Tabitha have you been doing drugs?"

Tabitha raised her head, looked out the one way mirror with bleary eyes and said, "Shut up. You woke me up from a nice dream. What do you two want anyway?"

"Tabitha," said Harry sweetly since he thought she was like his aunt when she woke up, "We would like it if you turned the lights back on please."

Tabitha made some sleepy noises before she mumbled, "Fine… what ever," changed the camera setting to 'daylight mode' and flipped on the regular lights.

She was shocked to see both Harry AND Draco in their birthday suits. Not only that but they were okay with her seeing. Tabitha pinched herself to make sure she still wasn't dreaming and blurted out, "Damn Harry! Draco wasn't kidding when he commented about your size!"

Harry flushed and covered himself modestly. "I would appreciate it, and so would Draco, if you don't watch what we do next."

Tabitha shook her head and said, "Whatever. But I do think you'll be needing these…"

A packet of condoms appeared in the cell near Draco. Draco picked up the box and said, "Super condoms, extra hippogriff strength."

Harry chuckled and Draco made a face. " I hate hippogriffs."

"I'm aware of that," smiled Harry as he made his way back to Draco.

"Do you really think we'll need these?" asked Draco with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think it will help," said Harry as he picked one up, opened it and put it on, "It might help me… you know, slide in easier."

Draco looked off into space, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess it could…"

"Only one way to find out," said Harry as he took up his 'position' behind Draco. He looked at Draco's pale butt for a while before saying, "You know, it might be easier for both of us if you got onto your hands and knees."

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry with a small frown before he complied. Once Draco had stopped moving, Harry poised himself right where Draco's hole was and paused.

"What are you waiting for Potter?" snarled Draco before gasping as Harry sank himself deep into Draco.

"I was waiting for you to take a deep breath," grunted Harry as he pulled out a little and thrusted even deeper. Draco moaned as Harry's left hand strayed from Draco's hip and began playing with Draco's anatomy.

Faster and faster Harry moved, picking up speed as his adrenaline kicked in.

In and out, in and out until both were dripping with sweat; and even then Harry didn't stop. When he began to tired, all Harry did was slow down. I guess he planned on screwing Draco until his boner went away, and since the safframine was still in his system, it was going to be a long time away.

More and more Harry thrusted. Draco was panting and Harry grunted every once and a while. Finally, Draco felt something hot erupt inside of him and Harry slumped over Draco's back.

Harry sighed into Draco's ear, then casually nibbled it. "I don't think I'll ever have better sex than that," whispered Harry as he pushed himself a little further into Draco so that practically the entire thing was sheathed inside.  
"Me neither," groaned Draco.

Both guys stay there for several minutes, unmoving and enjoying each other's body heat.

Finally, Harry pull out and pulled off the condom… or rather what was left of it since it broke from the force of Harry's thrusts.

Draco collapsed onto the cot and lay there on his side. Harry glanced down at his member and frowned. "Damn," he said, " I thought that it would take care of that…"

What Harry meant was that he though sleeping with Draco would take care of his woody. Oops.

Draco opened one sleepy eye and looked at Harry. "Hmm," he said, "Maybe I could take care of that…"

Harry looked at Draco, confused as Draco sat back up and winced from the unexpected pain in his rear. Draco motioned Harry over and put a clean condom on Harry's wang. Harry still wasn't sure what Draco was going to do, but was pleasantly surprised when Draco opened his mouth and began to suck on it. Harry's back arched with desire and put his hands on Draco's head. Draco's tongue swirled around Harry's swollen penis and stroked it just so that Harry gasped in delight.

In and out, back and forth Draco went, pushing Harry deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Harry felt like he was on the edge of insanity from all the stimuli Draco was providing. Not only was Draco orally satisfying him, but Draco was also fingering Harry's sensitive testicles in a way that contrasted the oral sex as well as enhancing it.

Once again, Draco felt something erupt from Harry, but this time it was, luckily, contained with in the condom. With a tiny bite at the base of the shaft, Draco pulled Harry's no longer hard penis from his mouth.

Harry sank to his knees, limp like his dick, from all the excitement. Harry sighed in a way that let Draco know he was thoroughly satisfied. Draco rewarded Harry with a tiny smile of his own.

"I feel like I owe you," said Harry softly. His eyes immediately went to Draco's still rock hard member and he said, "And I think I know how to repay you."

Harry pulled another condom out of the box, took it out of it's wrapper and eased it onto Draco. Still on his knees, Harry pushed Draco's legs apart a little and closed his mouth over Draco.

Back in the office, Tabitha looked a little green from seeing so much in such a sort period of time. But, despite that, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her. Blindly, she put together Judy's porn film and titled it, "The Sorcerer's Stones".

Finally, when both guys where done finding ways to fuck each other, Tabitha pushed the button to open the hatch and magically pushed in the rope ladder. Both Harry and Draco looked up, eyes bright. Tabitha got out of her chair and scurried to meet them out of the cell with their clothes.

First one out was Harry, closely followed by Draco and when they saw Tabitha, they nearly jumped back in.

"Had enough?" asked Tabitha with a wry smile as she handed each boy their set of clothes.

"Tabitha?" asked Draco as he pulled a clean pair of underwear.

"I expected you to look different," commented Harry as he pulled his pants on.

"Well, I didn't expect you two to be such horney rabbits after I spiked the air with safframine," retorted Tabitha.

The jaws on both guys dropped, "You did WHAT!" they both cried at the same time.

Tabitha held up her hand to stave off the inevitable torrent of angry questions. "I did it because you wouldn't. Now if you two would follow me please."

She didn't give them time to think since Tabitha turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Why?" asked Harry angrily when he caught up to Tabitha.

"Because," she replied casually, "I needed you two to make this…" In her hand was a copy of the porno she had made for Judy's birthday.

"You USED us!" hissed Draco unhappily, "And the entire time, you were taping us?"

"That's right," smiled Tabitha as she held open a door for them. The door led to a hallway that branched off into three directions. "Take the first door on the right and follow it straight out. Got it?"

The boys muttered something and walked forward to retrieve their wands from a table in the middle of the hall.

"Stay to the right!" yelled Tabitha before closing the door quickly to avoid Draco's death spell. "Bastard!" she yelled from the other side.

Draco shook his head and Harry walked over to the door on the far left. "Harry, she said to stay to the right!" said Draco.

Harry shook his head again and walked through the door labeled, "Axel/Demyx". Inside was an office with a window. In the cell were two other people, but Harry had never seen them before. Harry heard a stifled laugh and paused.

"Demyx, you hoar…" laughed the voice and Harry was out of there before the female the voice belonged to saw him.

Harry burst back into the hall where Draco was waiting and said, "Let's get the bloody hell out of here!" Draco couldn't agree more.

When Draco and Harry finally emerged from the building, Harry looked over at Draco and said, "Umm… I would really appreciated it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

Draco nodded and said, "I won't tell a soul."

Harry nodded too before walking off.

Draco smiled wickedly and pulled out a copy of Tabitha's porno and said, "Don't worry Harry, I won't _say_ a thing, but the tape certainly will…"


End file.
